


Jumpers and Stilettos

by a123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara tries to get the Doctor's attention, and has to take some drastic measures. Humerous little one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the fact that I am obsessed with Clara's wardrobe.

Clara was getting really tired.

It wasn't from the chaotic, fast-paced lifestyle she leads with the Doctor. She could outrun the Daleks any day and not even break a sweat while making it on time to teach Jane Austen to her students.

That wasn't what was tiring.

What was tiring was spending the extra time on her hair, her makeup, her clothes, and get absolutely no response from the Doctor.

Not that Clara needed to feel validated. She knew she was attractive. She knew that she could turn the heads of men she passed in the hallway or on the street, which was especially frustrating when the one man she actually wanted attention from wouldn't even notice when she changed her clothes.

And it wasn't that Clara needed a man to define her self worth, but it just would be nice to get a "Hey, you look nice today, is that a new jacket?" without any ulterior motives from the man she is ridiculously in love with.

So when the Doctor showed up with the TARDIS in her living room and told her "I'm taking you to Ancient Rome, you should change out of your pajamas " while gesturing vaguely to her outfit, Clara had just about had enough.

"I'm not wearing my pajamas!" she shouted angrily. She had bought a new dress especially for today (which cost her most of her last paycheck) and she paired it with a navy blazer and her signature black tights and wedge boots.

"Are you sure? They look like pajamas. You'd better change anyways, you don't want to look like that when you meet Caesar" the Doctor replied, pushing her towards her bedroom.

Clara groaned in frustration and stormed the rest of the way to her room.

 _I put in all this effort, and nothing ever happens! I'm so sick of this!_ Clara thought. Then, something laying across the back of her chair caught the corner of her eye, and a smile came to her lips as she had an idea for the perfect outfit.

An impatient knock came from her door moments later. "Are you ready yet, Clara? I know I've got a TARDIS but I haven't got all day!"

"One second!" she called back. She looked around her room and found just the shoes she needed. "Okay, you can come in!"

The Doctor opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was Clara, wearing only his holey jumper and a pair of stilettos.

"C-Clara..?" he stammered.

"Yes, Doctor?" Clara replied sweetly, looking at through him through her lashes.

"You're, umm, you're...wearing my jumper," the Doctor finished lamely, fidgeting uncomfortably in her doorway.

 _Finally!_ Clara thought victoriously. "Yes I am, Doctor," Clara replied as she sauntered over to him. "What do you think?"

The Doctor looked her up and down, taking everything in from her toned legs to the way the jumper fell around her thighs to the way it slightly slipped off her left shoulder, and finally looked into her eyes.

"I think you're going to have to change your shoes. They didn't have paved roads in 753, you know!"

"Seriously?"

**Author's Note:**

> The dress I had in mind was the Guest of Honor Dress in Vines from Modcloth. It is totally something Clara would wear!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
